Blood lust
by NoxiousNoiz
Summary: Zero is feeling the result of not having blood, Kaname being away makes him reflect on his feelings for him and Kaname takes away the pain in his chest, Lemon, Yaoi, Rated M


**Okay, I have had an urge to write vampire knight for a while now and after looking at some fan arts of Kaname x Zero and some AMV's I came up with this, blood lust… I hope you enjoy it. **

**Warning: Contains Yaoi so Boy X Boy, Mainly Kaname X Zero and the characters may be OOC, There is also a lemon involved in this and I have to say I think it is my best one yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight or any of its characters; they belong to their rightful owners. I do not make any money out of this, I purely write this for entertainment and write for my own satisfaction to know that I have let my imagination run wild. **

Zero flinched as the familiar pain filled his chest, his throat burning, heart pounding and chest tight, a pain leaking into his head as he clenched the sheets of his bed, This had been happening a lot to him, the familiar pain of hunger welling into his chest, only he couldn't deal with it. The pain was too much, blood pill's didn't fill him and give him the satisfaction he sought, No one he could feed from around, like anyone would let him anyway… And what was worse… Kaname wasn't here.

Kaname was the one Zero normally fed from, he was the one who gave blood to Zero when he needed it and Zero, often in return did the same. He was depended on the pureblood way too much, but he fucking needed Kaname, it was like he needed him to survive, Zero often felt disgusted with himself because of this.

Needing the pureblood was way too much on Zero, he truly hated Kaname at most times, he hated most vampires; he hated his own race, Vampires, beasts that take human form and have an addiction to blood like animals. He was disgusted, he once thought of himself as higher than them, but now as he struggled in his bed, hands clenching to the sheets, he could feel how they felt when they needed blood, he was no different than them.

He'd felt like this all day, the pain in his chest generally getting worse hour by hour and by seven o'clock Zero had, had to run to his room, needing blood and his craving becoming too much to bare. He'd never felt like this, this was unbearable, the pain he felt at this moment, he couldn't compare it to anything else, not even the pain he felt when his parents had been murdered, not even the pain when he had been bitten could compare to this.

The burning in his chest got worse and his craving increased, He needed blood and he needed it now, with Kaname absent how could he get it? He didn't want to take blood from Yuki again, he had hurt her last time with the deepness his fangs had gone in and her blood wasn't as addicting as Kaname's. That's whose blood he craved, that Brown haired Vampire… Kaname…

Of course, he knew what this addiction lead too, it had happened before, when Kaname had drank his blood, the brown haired vampire had been feeling the same as he was now, he desperately needed blood like himself and drank from Zero, only to become aroused from the intoxicating flavour of Zero's blood, the sweet taste filling his senses, if Kaname was to come here now and help him, he was sure the same thing would happen again, only this time, it would be Zero with the one with the need.

He knew however the roles would be the same, Kaname topping, the brown haired vampire was too much of a dominant figure to let himself be topped, plus Zero loved the pain that Kaname had given him within the first time it had happened, the stinging pain living in his memory and making his mind buzz.

The memory now playing in his head, the kisses, the pain, the love, the adrenalin, it was all running through himself now and he could feel his skin tingle, forcing himself to think of other matters less he become embarrassed by becoming aroused by just the thought of Kaname being near him, teeth in his neck, on top of him.

Oh fuck, his mind was in the gutter now, pulling it from the thoughts he was having he went to wondering why the brown haired true blood wasn't hear; surely he could feel his pain? He heard when you drink a vampires blood they are connected to you? Yet Kaname couldn't feel the pain he was in. Zero was acting extremely out of character at the moment as his emotions got the better of him as he found himself sobbing into his pillow, intense anger towards the pureblood gone and it swapping to sadness that he wasn't there to help.

His tears slowly stopped as the pain began to worsen, becoming more painful to where he could step out of the room and bite any person, the craving getting to the point where he would go out in search for Kaname. His stomach was on fire for the need of the red wine that came out of a person's neck, it would be so easy to bite whoever but the one person he wanted wasn't hear, the need wouldn't be for filled if it wasn't that person, if it wasn't a pureblood, no, if it wasn't THE pureblood, Kaname.

"Oh god, Kaname, where are you?" he whispered to himself as the pain in his gut tightened and became stronger to where he cried out in pain from the sourness in his stomach. Clenching his eyes shut, two moments later he heard the door open and shut to his room and soft footsteps coming into the room and he clenched his eyes open a little muttering "Y-Yuki? Is that you?" When his eyes opened fully he found himself staring into wine red eyes, Brown hair flat against pale skin and a small smile on his face, Kaname.

Being pulled up Zero cried out in pain and his mind whirled, not knowing wreathing Kaname being hear was his mind playing a trick on him or not and not knowing whether to believe the image in front of him. He felt hands running through his hair and heard a sigh. "That far gone into the craving? Those blood pills must not be working" Muttered Kaname as he pulled Zero to sit forward, wrapping the younger vampires arms around his waist and holding him and he felt Zero grip to the back of his shirt, Zero didn't move to bite him yet, he just sobbed, still not believing weather this was really Kaname or not, wondering if it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Sighing, Kaname ran his hands through Zero's hair, quietly shushing him and rocking backwards and forth, trying to calm him down. "Im sorry it took me so long, I was quite a while away and my senses didn't pick up your distress" Muttered Kaname and Zero nodded and sighed "Doesn't matter, your hear now" Kaname nodded and moved his head to the side, moving Zero's face to the side of his neck and giving him the hint, Zero's fangs quickly enlarged and none too gently pierced his neck, Kaname withstood the pain knowing that the level E vampire would be starving and not paying attention to the pressure he was using, nor how much blood he was taking.

After about five minutes, Kaname felt his strength draining and guessed Zero felt it too as he drew away from his neck at that exact moment, blood dripping down his lips, Kaname lent forward licking his lips free of the blood before slowly applying a kiss to witch Zero moaned into straight away. "It's happened again, one of us is turned on by this whole thing" Muttered Zero and Kaname laughed. "It's nothing, all vampires get it one time or another, and I just have to help you satisfy it" Picking up Zero, Kaname laid him down on the bed and slowly leaned into kiss Zero. Zero replied to it immediately, getting Kaname too smiled and kiss him deeper.

Kaname pulled away slowly and pulled off the blazer of the Day class uniform getting Zero to arch out of it to make it easier to pull off. Next to come off was Kaname's shirt, Zero having pulled it off of his body and over his head quickly when his jacket had been removed. Zero's own shirt soon followed, along with the tie and belt of his pants, Kaname was quick when it came to this and it made Zero smirk "Impatient?" Kaname just ignored that remark and went onto undoing the pants Zero wore, Zero returning the favour by removing Kaname's belt and un-doing the button and zipper quicker than Kaname in his haste and blood frenzy.

They had done this enough times for Zero to know what turned on Kaname and Kaname too knowing how to turn on Zero and the two used this knowledge to their full advantage. Pulling off Zero's pants completely he leaned down to kiss Zero on the hip and lick along the top of the waistband of the black boxer that where there, Zero was obviously aroused thanks to the bulge in the boxers and Kaname smirked "This far hard already?" Zero just growled and moved to hit Kaname around the head but the Vampire moved away. Smirking and removing the boxers only in the next two seconds to be flipped on his back and find Zero sat on top of him smiling. "Let's see how you deal with me being in charge" Zero moved to the draw and pulled out the shackles that where designed to hold down vampires and placed them around Kaname's wrist and the head board and smirked at the frown he got from the brown haired vampire. "It's only fair Kaname, You were in charge last time, although I don't plan on fucking your brains out" Muttered Zero and Kaname sighed "What do you plan on doing then?" He asked, giving into to Zero, he couldn't win against him like this. "Oh I plan on playing with you" Kaname frowned at this but chose not to comment.

Kaname sighed as Zero pulled off his pants and boxers staring down at the brown haired male's member and smirking. "That hard already?" He taunted, repeating the words Kaname had used moments ago and Kaname frowned at that. Feeling Zero wrap his hands around his appendage Kaname whined a little at the pleasurable sensations being sent through his body as the pleasure built up and he sighed dazedly and the pleasure came in waves only to have his climax stopped as the hand moved away and he hissed sorely as the removed sensations.

Zero smiled before leaning down facing the appendage and smirking "This is the only lubrication where using tonight" He said as he leaned down and took the member into his mouth getting a pleasurable groan from the other as he felt the member hit the back of his throat and his tongue went along the vein underneath it, pleasuring the slit on the head before moving back down again and humming around it.

Layering his member up with saliva and having done a good job at it, Zero rose and sat on Kaname's hips before moving to grab the brown haired man's cock and kissed him before whispering in his ear "Hold on tight, because this is one ride, you'll never forget" With that said he plunged himself down on the purebloods cock making it drive all the way into his prostate and the pain he felt was fantastic as his entrance was stretched and it burned.

Smiling at the feeling of completion and not even giving himself time to adjust he began to move himself on the brown haired man's appendage before driving down and rotating his hips, causing the pleasure to abuse his prostate and the brown haired male to moan and he felt the tight heat surrounding him.

This went on for many moments before Zero cried out as one particular thrust sent a withering wave of pleasure through him that would of brought a grown man to his knees, the pleasure wracking his system and it loaded into his own release, another couple of thrusts and his release came hard and fast, shooting all over Kaname's stomach, his release came out like a spiders web, the hot liquid burning and sticking to Kaname's chest, The tight heat surrounding his cock caused him to release into Zero who cried out in pleasure as the hot liquid hit his prostate.

Removing himself from Kaname, he smiled, the release felt so good, unlocking Kaname's shackles he pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around the taller male, feeling tired and fulfilled.

"Relieved now Zero?" Asked Kaname, peering through half lidded eyes as sleep threatened to take over him. "Yes, very much" Muttered Zero smiling. "Is the pain gone?" He asked laying a hand on Zeros stomach where the pain had been.

"I don't believe the pain was from the hunger, I could of drunk from Yuki, she offered earlier feeling my pain, I think, this pain, comes from the one I receive attention from" Muttered Zero and Kaname looked unsure. "You mean to say that I hurt you?" He asked and Zero laughed.

"No, I do believe this pain is because I love you so much" Zero said laughing and he kissed Kaname on the lips before passing out on Kaname's chest. Falling into a deep sleep.

The final thing he heard before falling asleep was the whispered reply of "I love you too"

**Okay, so yeah, I had an urge after watching Vampire knight, again the characters and anime don't belong to me, I just write for my own entertainment and yours as well. **


End file.
